


【授權翻譯】Room with A View

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Morgana跟Gwen試圖將Arthur跟Merlin湊成一對，但情況變得有點糟....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room With A View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708136) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



這次的美國行，就Arthur所知，一切都進行得很順利。他們順利地與幾間知名精品商簽下了不錯的合約外。Lancelot跟Mithian兩人也因這次參訪激發許多創意，已經開始進行下一系列的設計。

但有一件事讓Arthur感到不那麼開心的，那就是，Cenred也跟著他們。  
在他們的產業裡，攝影師當然有存在的必要。不過，Arthur不記得他們有那麼需要一個一直黏他們身邊的攝影師。

每天晚上他都在飯店的酒吧逗留。晚宴也常常不請自來，還自己擔任起他們這團非官方的城市嚮導。Well，事實上，他大部分服務的對象是Merlin，而且當Gwen說要跟著去的時候，他變得不是很情願。

而Merlin的部分，就Arthur觀察，好像也不是很享受Cenred的殷勤。當Cenred一發現原來Arthur真的只是Merlin的老闆，而非男朋友後。這個美國攝影師就決定開始追求Merlin，他的助理。因此只要有機會，Cenred都試著黏在Merlin身旁。

 “你知道嗎?”某天傍晚Arthur聽到Cenred在酒吧裡隨意的提起。“我的副業可是專業攝影。”

Cenred正在跟Merlin說著，自然地，Arthur默默的拉近距離試著偷聽。Merlin正小口啜飲的他的飲料，邊看著角落的Lance 跟Gwen親密地擠在一塊兒。渾然不覺自己已經陷入了困境。

 “你天生就是這塊料，”Cenred鍥而不捨地繼續著。“你在我的照片裡看起來棒極了。”

“我真的不是model.”Merlin跟他說著。“是Morgana逼我的。”

坐在Arthur身旁的是Mithian跟Morgana，忙著討論稍早的show，而且不奢求從Arthur身上得到什麼回饋。所以對Arthur來說，繼續偷聽著另一側的對話還滿容易的。

 “對這個特別產業來說真的沒有什麼門檻，”Cenred告訴他。“不用經驗，只要有張好看的臉，這條件你已經達成了，你真的很適合走這行。”

“我不覺得…”

“我有一些照片，在我樓上的房間。”Cenred靠得更近了些。“我可以把我說的展示給你看，所以何不跟我一起上樓，那更舒服又隱密”

Arthur一手緊緊的握住了玻璃杯。 God!為什麼這世界上一堆長髮男都想打Merlin主意? 如果可以選的話，Arthur很驚訝地發現自己還比較喜歡Gwaine。至少Gwaine沒有在這裡，跟他們待在同一個飯店。而且他跟Merlin的房間不會只有幾扇門的距離。  

不過如果Gwaine是Merlin的男朋友的話，他們也許會住同一個房間…Arthur試著不去想這個。

所以…事實上就算是Gwaine，他也不會喜歡的。

 “恩…我真的不覺得我適合當model。”

 “沒關係”Cenred發出了呼嚕聲，Arthur看到他的手不安份的的滑到Merlin的手上，輕柔的愛撫著。接著，用他的手指滑向了Merlin的手臂上。

此時，Arthur必須將手上的杯子放下，以防自己失控捏碎它。

“我想…Arthur在工作上還需要我的協助。”Merlin一邊急促的說，一邊將自己的手抽離Cenred的魔掌。

 “他說得對，”Arthur自然地打岔道。好啦，只有他自己覺得很自然。Cenred狠狠瞪了Arthur一眼。

 “Merlin你怎麼還在酒吧？你不是應該要確認明天要用的傳單嗎？你知道我們在Vegas的行程是很緊湊的，抵達Vegas後，我們只有三小時可以準備第一個show！”

 “我馬上去處理。”Merlin一口喝光手中的飲料，點頭如搗蒜的說。雖然他們已經提前兩個小時完成了，但Cenred並不知道。“Arthur謝謝你提醒我。”

 “要我幫你嗎?”Cenred提議道。

 “不需要。”Arthur起身拒絕， "我們自己可以處理得來，走吧，Merlin，我不放心讓你一個人處理這件事，我跟你一起去吧?”

如果眼神可以殺人，Arthur想必已經死了幾百次了。

 “謝謝。”當他們離開酒吧抵達大廳的時候，Merlin鬆了口氣道。“他不肯放我離開，天曉得他所謂的專業攝影是指什麼?!”

 “是色情雜誌，”Arthur熱心地告訴他，順道按了電梯按鈕。“BDSM那種，Morgana說的。” 在他看見了Merlin一副好奇的臉後，又在附加說明，

 “強力推薦，真的，你回房間後可以google看看。也許你會變成大明星喔。現在回去還不晚…”

Merlin的臉比平常更蒼白了點。“我媽會跟我斷絕關係的。”

 “對家族照來說太超過了點不是嗎?”Arthur同意說著，並走進電梯。“啊~當然你還得陪睡。Gwaine對這一定會不開心的，不是嗎?

“Gwaine?”

 “對啊，youknow，就你男朋友啊。”

“Gwaine才不是我男朋友，”當電梯門關閉時，Merlin說著。”我們只約會過一次，他人很有趣但對我來說，有點太狂野了。”

 “喔，"這是Arthur現在唯一能說出口的聲音。不曉得Morgana知不知道事情會發展成這樣。Arthur懷疑她一定知道。

\---

跟上次跨越大西洋的飛行比起來，Merlin在Vegas的飛行中，變得稍稍勇敢一點。至少，Arthur不用再提供他的手給Merlin度過整個航程，Morgana也不能再一副詭計得逞的表情盯著他。

Merlin還是坐他旁邊，Arthur認為這樣的座位安排，可以避免Merlin被Cenred或其他奇怪的人騷擾。雖然遇到小亂流時，他還是會被嚇得站起來，當它們安全降落時，Merlin放心的鬆了好大一口氣。

 “你好多了。”Arthur告訴Merlin。

 “我還是討厭坐飛機，”Merlin回覆完便拿起了自己的隨身行李，隨著Morgana下了飛機。這次也是搭乘私人包機，不過這次Merlin沒有被逼著穿設計師的作品。

看起來那時在LAX時，Merlin過於無精打采的表現，讓Mithian拒絕提供她的作品讓他穿上。

 “但你還是滿喜歡這趟旅程的吧，”Arthur指出。因為他發現，除了Cenred帶著詭異企圖的扮演導遊外，Merlin確實去了所有LA的著名景點。在飛機上時，他們已經討論了要去那個會揮手的牛仔巨型霓虹招牌下拍照，還有大峽谷一日遊。Arthur還滿喜歡大峽谷之旅的建議。但他也很確定Morgana不會輕易放過他們。

 “是啊，”Merlin同意。“喔，那去紅岩峽谷怎麼樣?”在經過一張宣傳海報時，Merlin指著說道。

 “大峽谷比較好，”Arthur跟Merlin保證著。雖然他兩個景點都沒去過，而且完全不曉得紅岩峽谷是什麼，“我們可能會租台直升機。”

 “真的嗎?”

Merlin對這個想法感到很開心，因此Arthur在想也許可以租一台直升機往來兩個地點。雖然Merlin可能會害怕搭直升機，然後整個飛行又要驚恐的緊抓著自己不放。

 “我會視情況而定，”Arthur一邊承諾著，一邊試著提醒著自己那條 **不與下屬談戀愛** 的規則，而且試想了發生後會是多糟的情形。“絕對是大峽谷，我想親眼看看。”Merlin對著他粲然一笑。Arthur絕對沒有被著笑容給迷住，絕對沒有。

\---

 “這裡就是我們要住的地方?”

Merlin一臉驚愕地環視這間裝飾華麗寬敞的粉紅色大廳問道。Arthur雖然很不想承認，但他跟他助理的想法難得一致。這裝潢整個超越想像，而且粉紅色甜膩得讓他都覺得牙疼了。

 “這裡醜斃了。“Arthur輕聲說道時，還得確認飯店人員不會聽到。這時飯店人員正在跟Morgana還有Gwen商討著他們房間的分配。這件事簡直就像一陣地震一樣，比Morgana的乳溝還要吸引了Arthur的注意。

當Arthur跟Merlin正在等待的時候，Cenred悄悄的走向他們。“別嫌了，”他說著。“這裡頂樓有間套房附設有『遊戲室』。”

“遊戲室?” Merlin疑惑的問道。Arthur差點因為他的愚蠢打了下去。

“別問。”Arthur建議。

“我可以帶你去看。” Cenred主動提議道並且一臉狡猾地盯著Arthur。“那是間很大的套房…房間大得…可以容納三或四個…”

Arthur舉起一隻手。“Stop. 想都別想完成你剛想說的事。”

“我應該把你介紹給我的朋友Gwaine，”Merlin說著。“他一定會很愛你的。”

Arthur覺得這是個絕佳的好點子。這樣一次可以解決兩個問題。倒不是說Gwaine真的是個大問題。但他決定支持Merlin的提議。當Gwen和Morgana走進，交給他們房卡，Arthur快速地拿走自己的，試圖擺脫那個油嘴滑舌的攝影師。他心想著他們是否可以在短時間內就找到新的攝影師。有機會的話，他絕對不會再聘請Cenred的。

“痾…房間出了點小小的問題。”Gwen告訴他們。“ Sorry，Merlin，我已經努力一整個星期了，但是它們還是沒有多的房間。”

“最近城裡舉辦了個跟貓王有關的大會，”Morgana附加說明。“所以你必須跟某人share房間。”

“我的房間很歡迎你。”Cenred馬上搶著說。

Arthur可以想像聽到這個提議後，Merlin的身體會如何不由自主地瑟縮著。

“不用，Merlin是我的助理，而且我想我住的是套房，對吧?”Arthur看著Gwen，後者聞言點了點頭。“那沒問題，他可以跟我一起住。”

“謝了。” Merlin看著他，眼神充滿了感激之情。

“沒甚麼，這裡的套房一定很大間，走吧，我們得去準備一下了。” Arthur整個忽略一臉不滿看著他的Cenred，拖著Merlin大步走向電梯。他們的房間在25樓，要爬樓梯的話會太辛苦，Arthur只希望電梯不會在他們停留的這段期間壞掉。

\---

 “就是這了，”Arthur轉開2509的房門時大聲宣布著。接著大步走進房間，放下自己的行李然後像是被凍住了一樣呆站著。

房間正中央只有一張大床。心型的床頭板以深紅絲絨覆蓋著添加浪漫氣氛。潔白的床單上還灑滿了紅玫瑰花瓣。在房間另一邊有著一個大型下沉式浴缸，浴缸的周圍也灑滿了玫瑰花瓣。床頭櫃上擺著冰桶，裡頭放著一瓶1.5升的香檳。

“我的老天！”Arthur聽見Merlin的驚叫聲從他身後傳來。“真的是這間房間嗎?!”

房間一定是正確的，不然他們開不了門。可以想見的是，一定是訂房時出了錯。“我去請飯店幫我們換房間，這看起來應該是蜜月套房。”

冰桶旁擺著一個信封，Merlin走過去看著信封說。“上面寫著給Pendragon夫夫。”(to Mrand Mr A Pendragon)

Arthur打算要殺了Morgana，還有Gwen。

他拿過了信封並打開。裡面放了蜜月套組贈送的服務兌換券跟代幣。

“這裡有情侶按摩的兌換券，羅曼蒂克的纜車之旅，還有貓王見面會，”Arthur對Merlin說著，厭惡的說著。

“我媽愛死了貓王，”Merlin試圖調節一下氣氛。接著凝視著那張大床。那唯一的，單獨的床。

一陣敲門聲傳來。Arthur稍微鬆了口氣，也許是飯店人員發現他們失誤了。他打開門，看見一名矮小的黑髮男子站在他對面，穿著他潔白無瑕的飯店制服。

“歡迎入住Camelot飯店，”那男人語畢，大步走向房間中央對他們微微鞠躬致意。

“我是George，將會是你們停留期間的協助人員。如果有需要請隨時跟我說。我保證你們能愉悅放鬆地享受蜜月假期” 

“是的，關於這個，”Arthur說道。“我們沒有結婚。”

 “噢!”George驚訝的捏緊了雙手，“但你們買了蜜月套裝行程呢。” 

不，只有死亡對Morgana和Gwen來說，是便宜了她們。Arthur決定要把她們倆載到遠離人煙的沙漠丟棄，絕不妥協。

“這一定是出了什麼錯，”Arthur開始說著。“但別擔心，我想應該是我們的人出的錯。”

George心不在焉的聽著，忙著在他的iPad上確認著。“我很抱歉，但別擔心，這就交給我，我會馬上幫你解決。” 他皺著眉頭看著螢幕上的東西，接著對自己點點頭，“如果我幫你移到…”

“給我一個折疊床就好，”Merlin出聲說道。

“嗯嗯…”Geoege不專心的回答著，還是專注在看著螢幕。“啊!我知道發生什麼事了。” 他抬起頭並信心滿滿的對著Arthur跟Merlin兩人笑著。“一切都辦妥了，現在請盡情享用飯店內設施，我們會在九點時幫你們準備好。當你們從時裝秀回來後，我將會通知每個人並發出修改後的細節，等等再給你們一瓶香檳作為這團混亂的補償”

Arthur才不會放棄任何一個得到免費香檳的機會。“Thank you.”

“不用客氣。現在，你們的行程會秀在電視上，只要在手持裝置上按下資訊鍵就會顯示出來。操作上如果有任何問題，請一定要通知我。最後，感謝你們在如此重要且珍貴的時刻，選擇了我們飯店。”

George再次鞠躬後，便離開了。

Merlin眉頭一皺，“所以…他會幫我帶另一張床來的，對吧?”

Arthur聳了聳肩。“聽起來九點的時候會幫我們拿來。是有點晚，但至少會有。” 他看了一下香檳。真的，他現在需要喝一杯。太多的愛心跟玫瑰花瓣了，還有那張…Merlin慵懶的躺在上面會很好看的…那張大床。喔不，他現在不應該幻想這些有的沒的。

“把這瓶喝掉吧，等等我們還會有一瓶新的。反正距離邪惡女妖的愚蠢的時裝秀還有好幾個小時。”

“好啊。”Merlin同意的說著，接著在床上坐下，開始操作電視。

Arthur試著不看Merlin，在精緻潔白的床單上，環繞著玫瑰花瓣。取而代之的，他打開了香檳並倒了兩杯，一杯遞給Merlin，他愉悅地對Arthur露齒一笑，接過香檳後喝了一大口。

“我愛香檳，＂Merlin大聲的說著。“但我不能喝太多，它都直衝我腦門。”

“還好你很幸運沒跟Cenred同一個房間。” Arthur對著他說，在Merlin身旁坐下。想要整瓶香檳都給Merlin，但那是錯的。他才不會做出像Cenred的事。

“是啊，真的很謝謝你。”Merlin快速的轉著電視頻道，突然被顯示資訊的螢幕嚇了一跳。“噢!”

Arthur因為過於震驚差點將手上的杯子摔掉。

**Arthur Pendragon** **和** **Merlin Emrys** **的婚禮將於晚上九點在飯店附設的愛之教堂舉行。**

George居然為他們安排了一場婚禮。

他們兩人呆坐在床邊，目瞪口呆的盯著銀幕。

Arthur先恢復過來。他嚥下一大口香檳，隨即又幫自己倒了一杯。

“再給我一些。”Merlin命令道，搶過了瓶子也將自己的杯子倒滿。“見鬼的到底發生了什麼事?”

“是Morgana跟Gwen搞的好事,”Arthur 對著Merlin說著。接著把香檳拿回來，香檳的消耗量有點太快，但Arthur絕對需要更多的酒精。

這真的是他有生以來最糟糕的海外旅行。

“我要打給George取消這一切，然後要求多一張床。今天Morgana就自己處理她的Show，我們倆就休息一天。”

“我希望她把Gwen搞的精疲力盡。” Merlin同意道。“她自找的，你可以順道跟他再要一瓶香檳嗎?”他突然打了小嗝，Arthur十分努力的不去想Merlin的這動作有多可愛。“再來點薯條(chips)吧，他們會做薯條吧? 喔，這裡有menu，我們可以直接用電視訂購。”

“Fries，”Arthur訂正道。看著Merlin興奮的移動著選擇列表。“ 喔，墨西哥玉米片!也給我來點。”

“墨西哥玉米片跟香檳? 你認真的嗎?”

“你都點薯條了。”               

“是啊。” Merlin躺回床上，一手拿著空香檳杯子，一手拿著遙控器。“可是你這麼有錢，瞧，有魚子醬薄餅耶！這看起來才像你會吃的。”

Arthur唯一想吃的 **那個** ，目前正躺在玫瑰花瓣床上，正因為menu上寫的東西而傻呼呼地笑著。 **這一個** 看起來比飯店所有提供的東西都還要可口美味。

這太令人分心了。

Arthur沒辦法控制自己在Merlin身旁躺下，只要幾分鐘就好。畢竟，Merlin正在選擇等等要一起看的電影。Arthur要做的就是待在那裡為Merlin所選的垃圾影片提供相關的意見。只要躺到食物來的時候就好。

屆時他會打電話給George。

他時間還多著呢…


End file.
